Playing With The Forbiddens
by Kage Reject
Summary: The Spirit detectives are transferred to Kagome's school to find out the source of a strong power but they get mixed up with more then they intended to come in and a read
1. Chapter 1

At Koenma's office.

"Yusuke I need you to do something for me," Koenma said.

"When do you not need us to do something for you?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma eyed Yusuke sternly. "I need you to transfer school's, all of you,"

"WHAT?! YOU GOT BE KIDDING!" Yusuke shouted.

"No Yusuke I am not there is a enormous amount of energy that we worry about that goes to that school and I want you and your team to find out who or what it is," the toddler said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever what do you think guys?" Yusuke asked looking at his teammates.

"I'll do it!" Kuwabara said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Sure," Kurama said casually.

"You think I'm going to go to a school with humans?" Hiei asked.

"Come on Hiei just go along with it the sooner we find the source of energy the less time you have to be there and we all know you're the best when it comes to finding energy," Yusuke said 'Did I just say that?'

Hiei eyed Yusuke. "Fine," he sighed.

"All right then you are already enrolled your first day will be tomorrow," Koenma said.

"Umm question Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"Yes Kurama?"

"What school are we going to anyway?"

"Kaiwaia High,"

AT KAIWAIA HIGH

Students walked around in the school talking and gossiping the spirit detectives looked around there was some punks and bullies around here Yusuke smirked "now I could get use to this" he said Kurama rolled his eyes while Hiei grimaced at the scent of humans especially the girls who winked at him.

'Disgusting' he thought just then the bell rang everyone quickly ran to their classes "well we better get to our classes before we're marked absent" Kurama said "we all have the same period except fifth, so we have math first"

When the spirit detectives left to class they never noticed a black vortex like portal open then a girl dressed in baggy black pants and a black tang top step out she wore a black hat the was sideways and tilted down covering her right eye.

Behind about ten or fifteen men stepped out wearing street clothes the girl looked at them from the side of her eye "let's go" she said coldly the men nodded and started walking towards the school.

IN CLASS

"Good morning class today we have four new students who just transferred here, please would you introduce yourselves" the teacher said politely "I'm Suuichi Minamino, I happy to be here" Kurama bowed some girls sighed dreamily some giggled.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, if anyone messes with me I'll kick your ass" Yusuke smirked some girl fainted "I'm Kazuma Kuwabara" "Hiei" he glared at some of the girls who looked at him lustfully. The teacher smiled "well you could sit" she was interrupted because the door was swung open roughly everyone looked over to the door to see a girl wearing street clothes looking like tomboy.

The girl stepped into the room so did two boys behind her the teacher glared at her "Kagome Higurashi you're late!" she shouted angrily the girl Kagome ignored her and walked over to the back of the room.

Everyone watched her silence as she sat down in one of the seats near the window the teacher narrowed her eyes "you three stay after class with me for detention" Kagome sent her a cold warning look that said 'then I'll kick your ass without disturbance, so prepare' the teacher instantly paled.

The two boys snickered an evil smirk made its way to Kagome's lips making her teeth poke out from the side of her lips she slowly leaned back in her seat almost entrancing she lowered her head making the cap of her hat cover her right eye only leaving out her left eyes to be seen.

The teacher pulled his collar then looked at the four boys who were looking at Kagome with interest and curiosity "okay you may sit wherever you want" 'just please not next to Kagome and her friends' he mentally pleaded, but luck was not on his side because they sat in the chairs that were close enough to them. He mentally wailed but gulped and started his class.

The class was boring some people were snoring loudly some were writing down notes other were just plain whispering or throwing notes when the teachers wasn't looking in the back Kagome had her head bowed down like she was sleeping with her arms crossed over her chest and the other two boys were looking around the room with hawk like eyes. The team glanced at them then quickly turned away when they looked at them "I wouldn't mess with them" a guy whispered Yusuke looked at him "why not? They look like weak wannabes" he whispered back the boy looked at him incredulously then looked over at the two boys who were looking at them with piercing looks.

He gulped and looked back at him "those two are feared around here especially their leader, there's more people like them but they don't take the same classes only two people stay around with the leader in the same classes" he said.

"Who's the leader?" Kurama whispered keeping his eyes on the teacher the boy looked at him then at Kagome whose head was still down with her cape shadowing her eyes "her" he gave a small nod to Kagome. The four boys looked at Kagome, feeling their gaze on her Kagome lifted her head she shadow on her left eye left revealing glowing dark crimson blood eyes that looked more piercing then Hiei's.

She looked at them coolly as though she was showing them that she was superior they quickly looked away when they felt a cold scary chill go down their spines Kagome slowly and calmly blinked then lowered her head again letting the shadows cover her eyes.

When the two boys saw that they were not going to look up at them again they looked around the room again searching for any threats **Camrico, S2Revo, I want you to be very precautious of those four, so be in a low profile** a cold chilling voice said in the two boy's head, the two boys nodded and stopped looking around in the room.

Five minutes later the bell rang, everyone gathered their stuff and left the room Kagome and the two boys calmly walked out of the room ignoring everything around them Kuwabara walked up to them "hello I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, I'm new here" he greeted none of them said or looked at him just kept walking.

Kuwabara stopped and watch them walk away seeing people quickly back away from them making a path down the hall the rest of the team walked up beside him "man those people are freaky" "yeah I never seen anyone fear someone so…like Hiei" Kurama said ignoring the glare he was receiving from his short friend.

"Well I think we should start looking for the person with high spiritual powers" Yusuke said in a lean back way "hn" Hiei was gone in a blink of an eye everyone looked at where he used to be then the bell rang they quickly started running for their classes.

Up on the roof Kagome was standing on the rail with incredible balance she was only 4'9'' feet tall though she still earns respect, her gangs were all there on the roof looking about at Tokyo and the humans who were running to get where they needed to be. A black boy wearing a black do rag on his with a black cap over it walked up to her "were those Koenma's detectives?" he asked coolly Kagome kept staring out in the distance then looked at him over her shoulder "yes, I'm guessing Koenma felt my power when coming back from the feudal era" she said.

The gang looked at her "that prince is starting to become a nuisance" a boy with spiky hair with silver tips said (like the Cloud hairdo from FFVII) everyone nodded but said nothing Kagome looked at them then turned back around "so I figured, we shall keep doing what we normally do but at the meantime" she paused.

Her whole appearance changed her hair flowed down to her heel her body bulked up a bit but still slim and perfectly curved and a black dragon appeared on her arm six black flaming tails slowly lifted up and gracefully waved a bit to the side.

Her blood dragon slit pupil eyes narrowed down at the city filled with humans a frown marred her face "keep a low profile while around those detectives" everyone's eyes went cold and their face went serious they nodded "right" they all said simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The nights air was cold the smell of the pollution was strong but invisible to the human nose everything at night seemed deadly but also magical "Death" "what is it Camrico?" "Naraku has all the jewel shards and has wished himself to be a full fledge demon, we only have this week to kill him before the world is taken over in total darkness it's too late for the others."

Kagome or known as Death, stared up at the dark blank skies that held no sparkly stars "so it has begun?" S2Rev stepped out of the shadows wearing a long black leather trench coat with a huge sword strapped to his back "I rounded up all your old enemies and convince them in joining us" he said.

Kagome turned to them then nodded "meet me in a secluded area where no one will find us not even god himself" "where are you going?" Kagome looked at him; he was from Jamaica about fifteen or older.

She found him abandon somewhere in her travels also she was allies with his girlfriend "Camrico, call B-Blood and tell her to gather up the I.M.W gang and the BMM13 then come here to Tokyo" Camrico nodded then disappeared to carry out her orders S2Rev looked at her "what are you going to do?"

Death didn't answer him she just stood there staring up at the sky "I'm going to call in a little help" she lifted up her arm then was swooped into the air by a black dragon S.2Rev watched her disappear into the dark sky that used to held a bit of stars but not anymore he only hoped Kagome knew what she was doing.

Up in the spirit world the spirit detectives were updating Koenma on how their mission was going for the pass few weeks "what the hell do you mean you haven't found the source of the power yet?" Koenma yelled. "Hey! How the fuck are we suppose to know who the person is, this person must be fucking smart because they kept their aura and energy level down to a normal human level!" Yusuke shouted angrily.

They both glared at each other until everyone could practically see sparks flying across the room Kurama sighed, Kuwabara was mumbling dummies, and Hiei was in the corner watching the little fight with amusement suddenly everyone went rigid when they felt a huge powerful and dangerous aura coming here and fast.

The door burst open revealing a humongous black flaming dragon with incredible evil crimson eyes fly in it flew around the room once then landed near the entrance a girl gracefully and calmly walked in.

The girl wore a long flowing black cloak that was torn on the edges a black scarf was wrapped around her neck like Hiei's the front was open so you could see what she was wearing and to say they were surprised that she was barefooted.

The girl stopped at the head of the dragon she looked around the room as if looking for something or some_one _her eyes fell to Boton who was staring at her with an unreadable look she narrowed her eyes "it's time to go Scythe, the war has begun" she said chillingly .

Boton nodded then her whole appearance changed her blue hair was now royal blue her pink eyes turned rose red, her ears went pointy like elf ears, fangs poke out from her mouth, nails grew sharp and long into claws, her pupils narrowed into slits.

Everyone jaws fell to the floor suddenly a black glow behind her went up then disappearing revealing a long ass scythe now everyone was shocked "so Naraku has finally reached his goal" she said coolly the girl nodded "yes and now it's time to reach ours Chibi" she said Boton or now revealed as Chibi grinned and nodded.

"Hold up! What the hell is going on?" Koenma yelled Chibi looked at him "that is none of your business squirt midget" she said "lets go everyone is waiting of my arrival" the girl said she turned around and started walking away with Chibi following close behind.

Suddenly the door closed not allowing anyone to exit or enter the girl and Chibi stopped "I won't let you out until I get some answers" Koenma said now in his teenage form the Chibi nor the girl moved suddenly the girl's hair started to whip around a bit.

"As leader of the gang Makai and Nigenkai, I do not need to explain anything to anyone" she started to glow a bit the doors flew open flying down the hall until it broke the other side of the wall the girl's hair slowly started to stop whipping around and gently settled on her back. "Now stay away if you know what's good for you, you are entering dangerous territory" then they were gone in a black flash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dedication to the most important boy in my life, Camir.


End file.
